Time Lady Victorious
by Darkly Dreaming
Summary: Jenny has somehow been impossibly pulled through the void into a parallel world. Who would want her badly enough to rip another hole in the universe just to get her? And why did they need to? Rated T for safety and possible future chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of this, David Tennant would still be playing the Doctor, Rose would still be his companion, and they would've stayed a bit longer to see if Jenny would regenerate. ;) Needless to say, I don't own this. BBC does.

* * *

"Hey Daleks!" a woman shouted over the sounds of crashing, screaming, and firing lasers. They were on the Dalek's ship watching the invasion of the planet below on screens. Over the speakers, she could hear Daleks yelling 'Exterminate' every so often. "Listen to me!"

The three Daleks in the room with her turned to face her and one spoke in that synthesized voice of theirs. "I am Dalek Caan. Why should we listen to an inferior being such as yourself?"

She stood tall and confident in the face of the Daleks with only a large handgun holstered at her hip. She looked Dalek Caan right in the eyestalk and said "Because I have something to say." She pulled out the handgun and started admiring it. "You see this? It's made from the deathray of a Dalek. It can kill you dead. Do you want to know how I got it?" She paused for dramatic effect. "Someone, years ago, killed a Dalek and harvested the parts. They took the deathray and made this baby. And then they replicated the technology and made more. Do you want to know why I haven't killed you with it yet?" Again, she paused for effect. "Because I'm going to offer you the chance to surrender first."

Dalek Caan seemed agitated by this. "Daleks do not surrender. We-"

"Oh, yes, yes, I know. Daleks don't surrender, they conquer," she interrupted. "But you've run away before. And that's exactly what you should do right now. Give up and run away." She hoisted the deathray up next to her face. "Because if you don't, I will be forced to take action."

The Daleks weren't fazed by her little speech. If they had any emotions other than hate they would have laughed. Instead, Dalek Caan asked "And why should we run from such an inferior specimen?"

She crossed her arms and started pacing slowly. "Oh, I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "Why don't you scan me and find out for yourself? Check my history. Learn something. And then run away in fear." She spread her arms wide, still clutching the deathray in one hand, and let Caan scan her.

"Physiological scans show binary vascular system. DNA scan shows...TimeLord DNA...consistent with The Doctor." If a Dalek's voice could tremble, Caan's would have.

"Ooh, was that a spark of fear there?" she asked. "Good. Now is when you run away. Because I am the Doctor's daughter. And I will defeat you."

She aimed her deathray at a Dalek to the left of her and shot the eyestalk, blinding it. She quickly did the same to the one on her right. Almost in unison the two Daleks started yelling, "My vision is impaired! I cannot see!"

Jenny turned to Caan and aimed for the eyestalk, but didn't shoot. "This is your last chance to leave. Order a retreat or I shoot. And just so you know I'm serious-" she shoots the Dalek on her right twice in quick succession, one to weaken the shields, one to kill. She then immediately dropped to the floor to avoid Caan's would-be kill-shot, rolled, shot the second Dalek, and again aimed at Caan's eyestalk, this time from a crouch.

"Leave this planet. Order the retreat," said Jenny.

After a few seconds of hesitation Dalek Caan broadcast the retreat order to the rest of the Daleks.

"Tactical retreat," said Caan. "All Daleks return to the ship." One by one the ship filled with Daleks teleporting back onboard. All Jenny could think was 'Since when can Daleks teleport?' Then she ran back to her TARDIS, disguised as a camouflage storage crate with the words 'TARDIS, this side up' stamped on the side.

Once inside, Jenny started flicking switches, turning knobs, and inputting coordinates for far far away, not realising she was acting exactly like her father.

"Ok, where to now, girl?" Jenny asked of her TARDIS. "Ooh, how about Earth, 1960s California? I've heard a lot about the music from that era. Jimi Hendrix, The Beatles, The Doors - OH! Janis Joplin! Yes, 1960s sounds wonderful."

She had been to Earth once before. Baltimore, 1843. She'd encountered the most interesting man. Strange, but interesting. He was fascinated with her heartbeat. And why wouldn't he be? She had two, after all.

All of a sudden, chaos erupted. The cloister bell started clanging, the TARDIS shook and tossed her around, and she heard a strangely familiar synthesized voice. It wasn't a Dalek, it was higher pitched. It said "Sensors confirm binary vascular system. It is the Doctor."

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Jenny fights Daleks and has her own TARDIS. Yay. XD Whaddya guys think? Viable? Should I continue? I know Dalek Caan sort of went insane and all that, but for the purpose of this story, let's just say that this is set before that, K? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

All the usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"It is the Doctor."

"The what?" exclaimed Jenny, but she didn't have time for much more. The TARDIS was out of control, spinning through the Time Vortex. All of a sudden she lurched, as if they had hit a wall or force field, but kept going. Jenny got up off the floor and started turning nobs and pushing buttons trying to get her ship under control. She managed to wrest control back from who or whatever had tried to kidnap her, but only just. She looked at the monitor in an effort to see if she was anywhere she could land safely, but her TARDIS had seen fit to land itself in - she checked the monitor - 2010 London, UK, Earth. She noticed the atmosphere was fine, but that's all the information Jenny was able to discern before the screen flickered off. Shortly after that all the lights went out and the TARDIS completely shut down.

"Oh, no!" gasped Jenny. "What happened, girl? Eh? Come on, not even one little blinking light?" She desperately dashed around the console room trying to find even a tiny glimmer of hope that she might be able to leave. She found nothing. It didn't make sense. The TARDIS drew her power from the universe, so it's not like she could ever run out of fuel. And even if she could, she could always just pop to a rift, power up, and be on her way in no time flat.

Then it hit her: The TARDIS drew power from the universe, but it was dead. That meant the impossible had happened; she was in a different universe. That must've been the brick wall she hit. But...how? It's impossible. Simply cannot be done. Then she remembered the voice; the synthetic, mechanical voice that had tried to kidnap her. It had thought she was her father, which was completely understandable from a simple biological scan. They did, after all, share DNA, and both had a binary vascular system. And before she came along he was the last of the Time Lords, so she could see how whatever it was had come to that conclusion. But how in the Medusa Cascade had they managed to rip her from her universe and deposit her into a completely different one? And how was she going to get back? Or rather, was she going to get back at all?

The door to the outside was smaller than she anticipated, so that meant the Chameleon Circuit had time to settle before the disaster. When she got outside she looked around and noticed that her TARDIS had taken the shape of a bright red post box, which was why the door was so small. The only difference between the TARDIS and a normal post box was the hinge that suggested the whole thing opened up and - oh, it was about twice as wide. _Oh well, you can't have everything_, she thought.

Being in a new place, Jenny decided to have a look around. 150 years in the future from the last time she'd been on Earth, things must've changed. And obviously they had. For one, the buildings were taller and better made. Not to mention the zeppelins in the sky. That was strange, but no stranger than keeping cats as pets.

From everything she had been told, the only time there had been this many zeppelins in the sky was...World War II in the 1940s. But who knows? Maybe they liked them so much they kept them around? Or maybe it was just a quirk of this parallel universe?

"Well, since I'm stuck here I might as well have a look around," she told herself, so she made sure the TARDIS was locked up safe and sound and made sure the low level perception filter was still in place - it was - and set off east. Just as good of a direction as any, she supposed.

So. London, Great Britain, Europe, Earth. Year 2010. Her Time senses told her that this year was almost over with. That was exciting. She'd come just in time for the New Year. But something was niggling at the back of her mind. Woman's intuition that all was not right with this universe. There were people here that shouldn't be here, not limited to herself. She smelled the air and gasped; faint traces of another Time Lord. Was it possible that Gallifrey lived on in this universe and the Time Lords had visited? If she could find someone, maybe they could get her TARDIS working. But she didn't know where to find anyone, or, indeed, if she even could. She didn't know the first thing about this universe. It wasn't as if she could go to the police and say "Yes, hello, I'm an alien and I need my Time Machine fixed, do you know if there are any Time Lords on this planet?" Yes, that would go down well.

Jenny turned a corner and saw a woman coming out of a grocery store carrying three brown paper bags. It looked like she was having a hard time of it, so Jenny decided to help her. She walked over to her and took the middle bag. "Here, let me help you with that," she said. When Jenny looked at the woman, she was struck silent. She looked so familiar, but she knew she'd never seen her before in her admittedly shorter-than-normal life.

"Thank you so much," The woman said. She was short and blond just like Jenny. Then she looked up and almost dropped her two remaining bags. Her thoughts were much the same as Jenny's; she knew she had never seen this woman before in her life, but she could've swore she had. They just stared at each other for another minute before the woman snapped out of it. "Hi, I'm Rose. Thanks again for your help," she said very quickly. "I just needed to get a better grip on them. I can take that one now, I don't live too far away." She was rushing her words, trying to get away from the unnervingly familiar girl. When Rose collected the third bag of groceries from her, she swiftly walked away. For reasons unknown to her, the girl almost scared her.

Jenny watched Rose almost run away and thought she might go after her, to figure out what was wrong. But Rose turned a corner and Jenny knew she wouldn't find her again. It was a shame; Jenny didn't think Rose would've recognized her, but it looked like she had. Deciding to let it go, she walked off in the opposite direction as the blond Rose.

* * *

A/N: There have been questions as to where Jenny got her TARDIS. I hope to explain that a little in future chapters, but if that doesn't satisfy your curiosity I'm thinking of maybe writing a prequel once this one's done.  
As of right now, I don't know how long this is going to be, but I'm projecting at least 10 chapters or more. Hopefully. :)  
Reviews make me squee in delight! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I've seen enough for now," Jenny muttered to herself and headed back to her TARDIS. She hadn't gone far, just a couple blocks, so it didn't take long to get back. She focused her mind on what shape her TARDIS had taken so she wouldn't be fooled by the perception filter, unlocked it, and ducked inside. She didn't know why, but the encounter with Rose had shaken her. Jenny felt she needed to relax, but what could you do to relax in a dead TARDIS? The thought was depressing and reminded Jenny that she might not get back to her own universe.

She decided to go for a swim, since you don't need power for a pool that's already filled. 'A few laps around the pool might do the trick. If nothing else, it's something to do.' But when she got to the pool room she saw that the water had drained. 'Well, there goes that idea. I suppose I'll just take a nap, then. That's something to pass the time.'

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

Rose Tyler walked through her front door and was greeted by her husband, who took the grocery bags off her hands.

"Aah, thanks, love," she said with a smile. "Heavy that was. We are definitely gettin' a car before the little one comes." She gestured to her stomach, which showed the slightest baby bump. "I am not walking to the hostpital. Or anywhere, for that matter, not once I have to wear stretchy trousers."

John Tyler sat the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and came back to wrap his arms around his wife. "I would never make you walk if you didn't want to. We'll go car shopping tomorrow, how 'bout that?"

Rose hummed her assent and kissed him. "You put up the groceries," she said. "I think I'm gonna have a nap."

John put the groceries away and decided to take a walk to the coffee shop while Rose slept.

As he leisurely strolled down the street he thought he noticed a shimmer around a post box. Sufficiently distracted from his task, he decided to investigate. His inquisitive nature couldn't be tamed no matter how human he was. _Well,_ he thought. _It's not like humans arent' curious to a fault sometimes, so it's well within my paramaters as a half human half Time Lord to be particularly curious. And _this_ is particularly curious._

The nearer he got the harder it became to see, but John wasn't giving this up. He knew a perception filter when he saw one. _What, or who, is hiding in a post box? And why would they choose a post box? It's rather small, unless it's dimensionally transcendental. But even then, that technology was lost long ago._

He stepped up next to it, knocked on the small door, and waited. Then he knocked again and waited a bit longer. _Maybe they're not in?_ he thought. _Wouldn't be too out of the ordinary for tourist to place perception filters on the things when they're...touristing._

Out of curiosity, he took his spare TARDIS key out of his pocket. He was about to try the lock when the small door opened and a blond head popped out, eyes bulging in surprise.

"Dad?!"

* * *

A/N: HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT. I really hate my English class, so here's a good way to not listen to her talk. I finished a chapter.

I should write fanfiction at school all the time. I get shit done here.

Starting chapter 4 right now!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've edited this chapter so it makes more sense. I've been working on all of my WIPs lately, but I'm getting absolutely nowhere. Sorry guys. This story is effectively on hiatus once more.

* * *

Jenny was awakened from her nap shortly after she had fallen asleep. There was a knock, then silence. Then another knock. _Who could've seen through her perception filter? More than that, who would be knocking on a post box? THE TIME LORD I SENSED!_

Jenny rushed to the small door and threw it open to see -

"_Dad?!_"

John looked at the surprised blond and realized what - or rather who - he was looking at.

"Jenny?! What are you-...How are you-...What?!"

Jenny launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his skinny frame and squeezing hard. "Oh my god I thought I sensed another Time Lord here, I can't believe it's you!" She pulled away, still incredulous. "What are you doing here anyway? This is a parallel universe! You shouldn't be here! Or are you the Doctor from this universe?"

John hugged her back, and when she pulled away his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open like a fish at her bombardment of questions. _Dear me, am I like that?_ He stuttered his reply, still amazed that she was here.

"Er, well, I- er, that is, uhm...well, long story short, human-Time Lord biological metacrisis. I'm half human half Time Lord. I'm here, and the other me, the full Time Lord me, that is, is still in the other universe." Then he realized she was here, in the parallel universe. "Speaking of, how are you here? How are you possibly here? I got here when the fabric of the universe was still re-sealing, so the walls were pliable. Reality isn't like that anymore, it fixed itself. How did you get here?"

Jenny looked at him in despair. "I don't know, dad. I didn't do it on purpose. Actually, I didn't do it at all! Some robotic voice said "It's the Doctor!" and all of a sudden I'm being thrown all over the place and my TARDIS goes out, completely dead!" Tears made her eyes shine. "Oh, dad. How am I going to get back?" She pressed her face into his chest and wept.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way." John held her and stroked her hair. "There's nothing we can do here, not with a...dead TARDIS," he swallowed. He was really worried about that robotic voice. "Come on. I'll take you home, we can talk about it there."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

"I'm human biologically, but I've still got the good-ol' Time Lord brain," John explained as they walked up to the house. "I've still got some of the Time Lord senses, all the knowledge of my life as the Doctor up until the event, but I've just got one heart." He opened the door and ushered Jenny inside. "I'll just go and wake Rose so she can meet you. Oh, you'll love her." He grinned a big, beautiful grin and left the room.

_You don't think it's the same Rose as earlier?_ she thought. _It must be. We're only a few blocks from the grocery store. She couldn't have gone far if she had walked with all those bags._

She needn't think about it much longer, as her thoughts were confirmed not ten seconds later. Rose stepped into the living area yawning, but her eyes flew open in surprise when she saw Jenny.

"You!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose, this is -" John started, then turned to Rose in confusion. "You? What do you mean you? You've met? How? When?"

Rose stammered out, "She helped me with the grocery bags not 4 hours ago! She looked scary familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it so I scarpered." She got angry very quickly. "Hang on a tic, how do _you_ know her?"

John's hand immediately flew to his hair, indicating he didn't know how to tell her. "Well...it's kind of a long story."

"It's alright, dad," Jenny stood. "I can fill her in."

"'Dad?!'" Rose exclaimed. "Since when are you 'dad?!'"

"Uh, well, long story short," he tried, "My hand was forced into a progenation machine, where they took a tissue sample, processed it, and made her. Very quickly." He looked imploringly at his pregnant wife, willing her to not overreact.

Seeming to get the message, Rose took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "So...she's like a clone, or something?"

Jenny chimed in here, hoping to make things go smoother. "If I were a clone, I'd look exactly like him. I'd have the same thought processes, the same regeneration process-"

John interrupted, looking horrified and extremely guilty. "Oh, I knew we should've waited longer! I'm so sorry we left, but we thought you were dead for good!" He drew her into an embrace, apologizing profusely. Jenny pulled away after a moment and said, "It's alright! You couldn't've known for sure that I would regenerate. I know. I don't blame you for leaving."

"Still. We should've waited. It was a 50/50 chance either way."

Rose decided to take control of the conversation again. "Sorry to interrupt, but what are you talking about? What haven't you told me? Who is she?"

"Of course!" he almost yelled. "You don't know! Uh...well...Martha, Donna, and I were in the TARDIS - you met them - when it got sort of hijacked. Well, I say hijacked, it was actually Jenny who brought the TARDIS there, but we got there too early, which then created her in the first place - paradox. We then raced two armies who had been at war for generations, but because of the progenation machines making a new generation every few hours it was really only seven days, to a terraforming ball. The two armies ceased fighting, but General Cobb, the big man in charge, decided to shoot me anyway, and Jenny here stepped in the way." He said this all very quickly, but his voice died out at the end. "She died in my arms. Or so I thought."

"But she's right here," Rose pointed at Jenny. "Perfectly fine."

"Yes she is," he turned back to Jenny. "But how? How are you here? You said something about a robot voice before you crashed what I'm assuming is your TARDIS, which we will be discussing later. What did it sound like? Was it a Dalek?" He hadn't seen any signs of Daleks in this world, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"No," Jenny shook her head. "I know a Dalek when I hear one. I had just convinced an entire Dalek ship to run away from me - Caan, I think it said, on the Crucible, after which I think I heard an emergency temporal shift - anyway, no. It wasn't a Dalek."

John and Rose decided to leave that be - they didn't want to get into that. Rose shook her head and muttered, "So you ended up here by coincidence, just like we did all those years ago?"

"Yes, but that wasn't a coincidence, was it, Rose?" he turned back to her, excited. "Accident, definitely, but no coincidence. The Cybermen brought the TARDIS here, didn't they? And that's supposed to be impossible." Then he thought about his past experiences. "Then again, the TARDIS did manage it twice after that, so I suppose it's more improbable than impossible." He was about to go on more of a tangent before he realized Rose and Jenny had identical looks of 'shut up and get to the point' etched on their faces. "Wow, you two look so much alike."

They were both struck dumb.

"Which is odd, because you only came from _my_ DNA," he deliberated. "Though, now that I think about it you look more like my fifth incarnation than how I look now, so I suppose it isn't beyond the realm of thought that you might take on other characteristics. You are a Time Lady, after all. You are your own person."

Rose piped up then. "But you said she looked like me. That might be why seein' her scared the livin' daylights outta me. What could've happened to make her look like me and you? Even if it is a different you."

John had hoped he wouldn't have had to elaborate on that. It was a bit pathetic, really.

"Weeeell..." he drew out, hand going to his hair while he stared at the ground and mumbled. "I...you were always on my mind in some capacity after Canary Wharf." He looked between the two blondes. "I suppose the progenation machine might've had a low level psychic field? To sort of pluck a look out of your head, what you might want your kid to look like? I dunno."

Rose had a knowing smile on her lips as she said, "So you're sayin' you subconsciously wanted your kid to look like us." Her face widened to a grin. "I love you."

John grinned as well. "Well what can I say? A beautiful woman who loved me? 'Course I wanted any progeny of mine to look like her."

Jenny smiled at them. They looked so happy together. Then she remembered her dead TARDIS and what brought her here.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but we still don't know what, or who, kidnapped me."

"Right!" John almost hopped. "Well, you said it wasn't a Dalek? Could it have been a Cyberman? This universe has had a problem with them before."

Rose pulled out her phone and started dialing. "I'll call dad, maybe Torchwood knows something and hasn't told us yet. Or maybe they can find something out." She walked to the kitchen to make the call.

Jenny bit her lip. "I don't know, dad. I haven't encountered a Cyberman. I mean, I know what they are, but I've never actually seen one myself. I suppose it could've been." She groaned loudly. "Ugh! If my TARDIS wasn't dead I could play a recording! I have her record any speech just in case someone says something and I need it on file as proof." She lowered her voice a bit and elaborated, "Nasty bit of trouble with some Judoon that wanted to get out of a deal. Learned my lesson then." John merely nodded his understanding.

Rose came back to the living area and put her phone away. "Dad said he didn't know anything, but to come in anyway. We can have a look, scan around, see if anything's out o' the ordinary."

John looked at Jenny and grinned. "Off to Torchwood, then! I'll drive."


End file.
